


Slayer {Frerard}

by ToxicElena



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: {Frerard}Gerard Way. Friend. Brother. Vampire. Lover... Monster?





	1. Chapter 1

Frank was slammed into his locker with his bully, Andy, looking down upon him. "Sometimes I feel like ripping your gay-ass earrings out." He growled. He was thrown to the floor. "Faggot," Andy spat before walking away, Chris and Dallon following.

Frank whimpered, picking himself up off the floor. He was late for class, he knew. He grabbed his books and went to maths class. When he entered the room, he heard murmurs being passed back and fourth, obviously about him.

He sat in his normal seat at the back of the classroom, where he couldn't see the board over the tall kids' heads. He stood to see, but they purposely got in the way. Frank sighed, sitting his pencil onto his desk.

The bell rang and Frank rushed out of class, being shoved by mostly everybody. He eventually got to his locker, grabbing his backpack and packing his stuff up. He escaped out of the school surprisingly unharmed and began to walk home.

He listened to Green Day, smiling and humming along to Billie Joe's voice. He arrived to his house and sighed. Not in relief though... he would rather be in school than this place. He entered and as soon as he closed the door his drunk stepfather stepped into view. "Aww son has returned!" He laughed. Frank bit his lip.

"I have homework." He spoke before running up the stairs and dashing to his room. He dropped his backpack to the floor and locked his bedroom door. He sighed, collapsing onto his bed. If only his mother was here...

Frank soon found himself sobbing into his pillow. He missed her when she had that yearly trip, and was gone for a few months. It was for her job, and Frank was left home alone with his drunk and dangerous stepfather.

Frank had _no_ idea how his mom loved him. Course, when she was home he was sober. She had no idea that he abused him. And when he does it he knows what he's doing. It's no accident.

Frank sat up, wiping at his eyes. What he could use is coffee. But he couldn't go out the front door. He stood and grabbed some money, 20 dollars or so, climbing out the window. He slid down the roof and side of the house, falling to the ground unharmed. His hand hurt a little but no actual injuries.

Frank walked down the street, hands in his pockets holding his money and ear buds in his ears, listening to Sleeping With Sirens as he walked to the coffee shop. Before he made it though, he was shoved forcefully into an alleyway, falling to the ground.

He looked up to see a man, smirking. "Aww, look what we have here." He licked his lips and Frank's eyes widened. With a blur he was now in front of Frank, looking down upon him.

"H-here, take it!" Frank yelled, handing the twenty from his pocket to the man. But he let the bill fall to the ground, not caring.

"I don't want your money," he smirked more. "I want your blood." Frank bit his lip, his eyes wider if possible.

"W-wh-" Frank was cut off by another voice.

"Hey!" The two looked behind to see another man. "Let him go!" They called. The man only chuckled.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" He laughed, pushing Frank to the side who fell to the ground.

"Yea. Try me." He growled, fists clenched. The man chuckled before dashing towards the other, attempting to punch him in the face. A sickening crack filled the air, making Frank wince. The man fell to the ground, blood pooling around his face.

Frank whimpered, his wide hazel eyes filling with fear as he watched as the seemingly younger boy, maybe in his teens, grab the man by his hair and smash his head into the concrete. He stood and glared down at the man. "Now get out of my sight before I decided to continue." He growled.

And the man did just that. Within seconds he was out of sight, and Frank watched in amazement and horror. The boy looked to Frank and ran over to him, helping him to sit. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?!" He panicked, checking Frank for injuries.

"N-no... I'm fine.." Frank replied. The older boy above him sighed in relief.

"Good." He smiled. He stood and helped Frank up off the ground who brushed his clothes off. He glanced up at the boy who smiled. His smile was cute, adorable even, and Frank couldn't look away. He watched as he bent over, picking up Frank's twenty. "Here, is this yours?" He asked politely and Frank nodded.

"T-thank you.." Frank replied, taking his money.

"My name's Gerard," the teen, Gerard, spoke. Frank nodded, smiling at his name. It fit him perfectly.

"I-I'm Frank." He looked down. Gerard nodded.

"Why are you out here all alone? How old are you?" Gerard asked him, maybe using it as a way to get his age. Frank swallowed and shrugged.

"I-I'm sixteen, and I'm going to get coffee." He replied anyways. Gerard hummed, seemingly satisfied with the knowledge of his age.

"Well, you shouldn't be out here alone. It's too dangerous." Gerard circled Frank, studying him up and down. Frank could have sworn Gerard was sniffing him as well, as if he was canine. Frank only shrugged.

"My parents don't care. Well my stepfather don't anyways while he's drunk, which is always." he spoke. Gerard hummed.

"Still. Somebody cares."

"Yea, who? That's the reason I'm bullied every day and abused."

"I care."

"Yea, we only just met."

"I care." Gerard repeated more firmly, now right in front of Frank. He sighed, defeated.

"Fine... wanna get a coffee with me?"

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and Gerard sat in the coffee shop, sipping their Starbucks. They chatted about random stuff such as bands, music, art, and other things. Once they finished their coffees, Gerard stood and led Frank out of the café.

"So... where do you live? Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"W-Williams Street... s-sure.." Frank replied. Gerard hummed, seemingly satisfied with this knowledge. They walked to Williams Street together, silently.

"D-did you hear that?" Frank asked Gerard in a whisper, hearing an odd noise.

"Yea, I did." Gerard replied, pulling Frank closer, arm around his waist. Frank felt content in Gerard's arms. Gerard sensed this and glanced at a street light, making it go out.

Frank noticed the light and whimpered, moving closer to Gerard. "Shh, it's okay." Gerard assured, rubbing Frank's arm. He smirked to himself, knowing he could probably take control of the younger boy easily, but not that he would.

Frank swallowed, wondering why he was still with this man. He nearly killed someone, for crying out loud! But he also saved him... and he did seem concerned. And he felt safe. Frank felt safe just by being near him.

Gerard led him onto his street, letting Frank walk to his house. Gerard followed him, memorizing his house. "Your house is pretty. Mind I see the inside?" He spoke.

"Well... I-I guess it couldn't hurt... but you can only see my room. My step dad is a drunk asshole, like I said before." Frank replied. Gerard nodded and followed him to the side of his house and watched as he began to climb.

Gerard climbed up after him, going at a faster pace. He smirked as he checked Frank out from the back, humming. Frank blushed darkly, quickening his pace to get onto the roof.

Gerard climbed up after him, following him into his window. He looked around the dark room, humming in approval. Frank flipped on a small lamp, lighting up a small section of the room. "Ooh," Gerard raised his eyebrows, studying the wall of band posters.

"Yea," Frank shrugged, sitting onto his bed. Gerard looked around the room, looking at all of the action figures and prompts.

"Your room is amazing." Gerard smiled that cute smile that made Frank melt. He sat beside Frank, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and bringing him closer. "You're amazing," he hummed, turning and burying his nose into his neck.

"T-thank you?" Frank giggled, ticklish. Gerard giggled as well, closing his eyes as he smelled Frank's blood, listening to it rush through his veins. "T-that tickles..!" Frank giggled more, trying to push Gerard's face away.

Gerard only giggled, breathing on his neck purposely. "Yea?" He smirked. Frank nodded. Gerard pushed his lips against Frank's neck and blew, making Frank gasp and laugh.

"G-Gerard! W-wh- stop!" He laughed. Gerard lifted his head and Frank shivered when he licked a stripe up his neck.

"Shh, your father will hear~" he spoke.

"D-don't call him that," Frank practically growled, hurt in his voice as well.

"I'm sorry," Gerard frowned and pulled away.

"No, it's okay. I just don't want him to be called my father. Because he's not. And he never will be." Frank told him. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Gerard looked down. Frank smiled at him and he smiled back. The two jumped when they heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Get to bed, faggot!" Frank's step dad's voice ran through their ears. Frank looked down, and Gerard waited until the footsteps were completely gone before speaking.

"Are you gay?" He spoke. Frank only shrugged.

"I don't know what my sexuality is." He replied, still looking at the floor. "And he's just being an ass... he always calls me that.."

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked, a bit confused.

"Just that. I don't know. I don't know if I like guys or girls, or both, or just one or the other.." he told him, putting his head in his hands.

"Frank look at me." Gerard said and Frank obeyed, lifting his head up only enough to see Gerard. "Maybe this will help you decide." Gerard told him before lifting his chin, smashing his lips to the younger boy's.

Frank's eyes went wide as he watched Gerard kiss him, his eyes closed. He pulled back soon after and began to kiss down his neck. "G-Gerard.. w-what are you doing?" Frank questioned him, shifting uncomfortably when he felt his hand on his thigh.

"Do you like this?" Gerard asked, pushing Frank down onto the bed and crawling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"P-please... d-don't! I-I'm only 16!" His eyes collected tears when Gerard grabbed his belt. Seeing the tears run down his face he pulled away, standing.

"I-I'm sorry..." he moved across the room and Frank shot up.

"No no! P-please don't leave..." Frank begged, hurt and fear in his voice. Gerard turned, giving him a curious look.

"B-but aren't you scared of me..?" He asked.

"No... I just don't want sex.." Frank spoke, blushing and holding Gerard's hand.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Gerard's features calmed and he pulled Frank closer. "What are you afraid of? Being hurt?"

Frank sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. "No. I'm not a virgin, and being hurt is the least of my problems." He turned away, tears running down his face.

"Frank. Don't." Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, drawing him closer. "Please talk to me." He begged. "Did she leave you? Did she only want you for sex?"

"No. There was no 'she'." Frank sighed. Gerard's eyes widened.

"Wait..." his hands clenched into fists and Frank backed away, fear in his eyes. "Who did it?" Gerard demanded. Frank shook violently and Gerard stepped closer, gently pulling Frank into his arms. "Who?" He growled.

"H-him..." Frank began to sob and Gerard stroked his hair.

"Shh, that asshole downstairs?" Frank nodded. "He's dead." Gerard sat onto Frank's bed, holding him in his lap. "You're coming with me."

"W-what?" Frank looked up to him.

"You heard me. It's just me and my brother, but you're safer there than here." Gerard kissed his forehead and he nodded.

"O-okay.."


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard helped Frank pack a Duffel bag of clothes, as well as his phone charger, and helped him out the window. Gerard carried his Duffel bag, leading him down the street. Frank walked close to Gerard, hearing lots more weird noises on the way there. But little did Frank know he was safe, there was nothing at all to fear.

After about an hour of walking, Gerard led Frank down a creepy street. "G-Gee... i-is this where you live?" Frank asked him, trembling.

"Yup." Gerard led Frank down the street and to a big house. It looked new, with little flaws. Frank actually wanted to see the inside. So that's how Gerard felt with his house.

Gerard led him inside, his arm around his waist. When the door opened, a brown haired boy stood, eyes wide and filled with happiness. "Gee! You're okay!" He hugged Gerard tightly.

"I told you I would be, Mikes." Gerard spoke, rubbing his back. They pulled away and Gerard closed the door behind Frank. "Mikey, this is Frank. Frank, this is my brother, Mikey." Gerard introduced. Mikey smiled.

"He's so small, Gee!" He exclaimed, hugging Frank. "Why is he here, though?" He stood, but continued to stroke Frank's hair.

"Because I want him safe." Gerard replied.

"B-but Gee..." Mikey gave his brother a worried look.

"We'll talk about this later, Mikes. I'm going to show him to his room first." Gerard kissed Mikey's cheek before leading Frank down a long hallway. He opened a door to expose a large room.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Frank smiled. Gerard hummed.

"Thought you would like it." Gerard sat Frank's Duffel bag onto the bed and Frank looked around. The walls were plain, only with spots where there were most likely posters. There were a couple of shelves that were empty, and a dresser that had a few things on top of it.

Frank sat onto the bed beside Gerard, hands in his lap. "Sorry it's a bit.. empty." Gerard spoke, grabbing one of Frank's hands.

"It's okay. I can get used to it.." Frank replied.

"It used to be Mikey's old room. Make yourself at home. I need to talk to him." Gerard stood, heading down the hallway. He found Mikey in the living room, watching The Shining.

"Gee," Mikey stood and went over to Gerard, shoving his face into his chest.

"Mikes, what's wrong?"

"Why's that human here." Mikey whimpered.

"Because. He's safe here."

"N-no he isn't." Mikey looked up and Gerard bit his lip, staring back into Mikey's blood red eyes and his fangs in his worried frown.

"Mikey you better not hurt him. He's mine." Gerard warned.

"Really?" Mikey asked surprised. "I didn't know you claimed him. I didn't see the mark.."

"And you won't until you fix your problem." Gerard stroked his brother's hair before heading back to the guest room where Frank was. "Frankie?" He called.

Frank looked up from where he lay on the bed, shivering. "Aww," Gerard smiled. He covered him up with the blankets, climbing in behind him. He buried his nose into his neck, the scent of his blood filling his nostrils.

Frank closed his eyes, biting his lip. Gerard kissed his neck a bit and Frank moaned lowly. "Ge-" he gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, feeling blood run down his neck as well.

Gerard listened to his whimpers as he drank, waiting for them to become moans. Frank soon began to let out soft moans as he drank, and Gerard saw him becoming limp and pale. He ejected his fangs, licking away stray blood and the wound close so it didn't continue to bleed.

"G-Gee..." Frank whimpered, and Gerard knew he was weak from blood loss.

"Don't move. I'll get you some water." Gerard stood and left the room, returning with a bottle of water. He carefully poured it into his mouth, letting him swallow it.

Frank whimpered, bringing his hand up to his neck. "W-what did you do to me?" He trembled.

"I drank from you." Gerard sighed, stroking Frank's hair.

"W-why?" Frank whimpered.

"Because. I needed the claim." Gerard leaned down and kissed his lips. Frank broke it, sitting up to be more comfortable.

"Why?" He asked.

"So no other... so no one else can claim you.."

"I'm not yours. I'm not nobody's." Frank swallowed. Gerard sighed.

"I guess I have to explain this all to you. But you can not tell anyone. If you do then you'll be killed, I'll be killed, Mikey will be killed... who knows what it could turn into." Frank swallowed and nodded.

"O-okay... a-am I one?" He asked worriedly, bringing his hand up to his neck.

"No. I only drank from you, I didn't turn you." Gerard smiled reassuringly. Frank nodded slightly. "I promise. And you would know, so." Frank nodded again.

"What about my step dad? He'll wonder where I am." He asked. "The bastard.." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Gerard pulled him closer and into a hug. Frank hugged him back, feeling safe again.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Gee!" Gerard jumped up, hearing screams. He ran down the hallway and to Mikey's room, nearly busting the door down._

_"Mikes?!" He yelled. Mikey_ _layed_ _in there, blood pouring onto the ground. The moonlight flooding through the window illuminated his body, the blood dripping onto the floor like a fountain. "Mikey?!" He practically screamed. "What happened?!" He cried, dropping next to his little brother_.

_"F-Frankie.." Mikey coughed out, falling to his side._

_"No! Mikey!" Gerard sobbed. He pulled Mikey into his lap, rocking him. "No! Mikey no!" He heard a noise, like the sound of wood falling to concrete. He turned to see Frank, blood, Mikey's blood, splattered up on him and he shook violently, wooden stake at his feet._

_"You!" Gerard stood up and screamed at the human._

_"Don't hurt me! Please!" Frank begged, backing away._

_"You killed my brother and expect me not to hurt you?!" Gerard slammed Frank against the wall hard, his head smashing against the wall and a sickening crunch filling the room. "I'm going to kill you!" Gerard screamed, throwing Frank to the concrete floor and kicking him in the chest._

_Gerard continued to kick him, Frank coughing up blood and falling lifelessly to the ground. To confirm his kill, Gerard drained his blood and smashed his head into the floor._

_Gerard ran to Mikey, sobbing and holding his brother's lifeless body in his arms. "Mikey!" He sobbed. He_ _layed_ _him down gently before crawling across the floor and grabbing the bloodied stake._

_Taking a deep breath and whispering his love for Mikey and Frank, he drives the stake through his own heart. He coughed, coughing up blood. He fell to the floor, choking. He_ _layed_ _beside Mikey, soon falling lifeless, hand around the stake loosening._

~  
Gerard screamed awake, falling to the floor. He stood panting, studying Frank who lay beside him, slight blood on his shirt. "You!" He screamed at Frank who backed against the wall, eyes wide and trembling in fear.

"G-Gee?" Frank whimpered.

"Shut up!" Gerard screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" When Gerard screamed the line Frank jumped up and tried to run away from him. Gerard grabbed a dagger, throwing it in his direction. He thought he missed until Frank screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Frank cried out in pain on the floor, gasping. "G-Gerard- stop!" He cried out as Gerard grabbed the dagger and jerked it out of Frank's lower back, driving the bloodied blade into his stomach.

The scream was what made Mikey run out of his room, gasping. "Gee! Stop! Don't hurt Frankie!" He yelled, pulling Gerard from him. Gerard sat, gaping up at Mikey.

"Y-you're alive!" He embraced his brother tightly.

"Duh! Of course I am! But he won't be for long!" Mikey kneeled down to Frank, gently pulling the dagger out and pressuring his wound. Frank cried in pain, trying to get Mikey to stop. "Go get the first aid kit." Mikey told his brother who did so.

Gerard handed it to Mikey who doctored his wounds. "Frankie... I-I'm so so sorry..." Gerard kneeled next to Frank's head, bringing it gently into his lap. "I'm so sorry... God I'll _never_ forgive myself!" He sobbed, pushing Frank's hair from his face.

His breaths came out as whimpers and he gripped Gerard's arm. He gasped in pain as Mikey stitched his stomach, wincing. "Sorry," Mikey winced as well. He finished and bit his lip. "Lay on your stomach." He told him.

Frank did so and Mikey pushed up his shirt as well as pushed down his pants a bit to get access to the wound on his lower back. Frank winced and whimpered, gripping Gerard's leg, shoving his face into his thigh.

Mikey cleaned his injury, wincing every time Frank whimpered. Once the blood was wiped away, Mikey stitched it the best he could. Frank sat up and winced. "You need to rest." Mikey told him.

Gerard stood and helped Frank up, helping him to his room. He helped him into his bed, stroking his hair. "I'm so so sorry Frankie... I'll never forgive myself..." Gerard's eyes collected tears.

"N-no... i-it's okay..." Frank winced, laying onto his side. But Gerard didn't fall for it. He knew Frank was in unexplainable pain and it was all his fault.. Gerard sighed. It just seemed that Frank was safe nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard gasped awake, having the same dream. Beside him layed Frank, and standing over him was Mikey. "Shh, I'm okay. Don't wake him." He cooed. Gerard nodded, panting and wiping away a cold sweat.

Mikey stroked Gerard's hair before leaving the room. Gerard looked down to Frank who stirred, whimpering. His hazel eyes opened, staring down at his pained stomach. Gerard frowned. He would never forgive himself, he knew.

"F-Frankie? Are you okay?" Gerard whimpered out.

"D-don't leave me..." Frank whimpered, looking up at the older, tears in his eyes.

"No no, shh, I'm here. I won't ever leave you, no." Gerard cooed, pulling him into his lap. Frank sobbed into his chest and Gerard held him. "Shh, Frankie, you're okay." He begged him to stop crying.

Frank wiped his eyes, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry, j-just... if you leave me, I'll have no one... I-I'll kill myself..." he trembled. "Y-you're my only... f-friend... i-if that's what we are.."

"No, no. I'm here." Gerard hugged him. "You're not going to die. I promise. We... we can be more than friends, Frankie..." Just as he was about to kiss the younger boy, he heard a yell from the living room.

"Gee! Frank!" They heard Mikey and jumped up. The two ran to the living room where Mikey sat. "Gee, we have a problem." He spoke from his spot on the couch.

"What is it, Mikes?" Gerard walked forward, grabbing his younger brother's hand. Mikey gestured to the tv which was on the news.

" **Just a few nights ago, sixteen year old Frank** **Iero** **goes missing after school on Tuesday. He was last seen in Starbucks, drinking coffee with another man. The man is unknown. Investigations will be taken further starting tomorrow at 11 in the** **mourning** **. If you see** **Iero** **, please call your local police immediately."**

"W-wh..." Frank bit his lip.

"Frank, if you want to go home-" Gerard began, but was interrupted by Frank.

"No! I'm not going back there! Ever since I got here, I actually feel wanted and loved." Frank stood and ran out of the room.

"Frankie!" Gerard stood too and ran after him. "Frank," he entered his room and found him on his bed, curled up with angry tears running down his face. Gerard went to him, sitting down beside him. "Frankie, are you okay?"

Frank only shook his head, beginning to sob. "Hey, no." Gerard pulled him into his lap, holding him. He rocked him, stroking his hair. "Shh," he bit his lip. Frank sat there in Gerard's lap, letting him hug him.

Gerard looked out the window, making the clouds go dark and sounding thunder. Frank jumped, gripping Gerard. "Shh, it's okay, I got you." He cooed. He hugged Frank who hugged back, resting his head on his shoulder, smirking.

Frank griped him, trembling. "You're safe." Gerard assured.

"Um... w-what did you mean about us b-being more than friends..?" Frank asked him, a bit awkward. Gerard only shrugged.

"It just slipped out." He replied. Frank bit his lip. Gerard pushed him down onto the bed, and before Frank could protest a blanket was layed over him. "Go to sleep," Gerard told him, standing.

"Gee, I'm not tired.." Frank told him.

"Yea you are. Take a nap." Gerard went to the door and exited the room. Tears of frustration flooded Frank's eyes, which he closed. Gerard was just all of a sudden harsh, and Frank didn't understand.

Frank was abused, abandoned, and he has never felt true love from anyone. Why was Gerard treating him as if he were normal? Then again, maybe he was just tired. Frank sobbed silently, soon beginning to cough. He sobbed harder, soon sobbing himself to sleep.

~  
It was past midnight when Frank woke, feeling sick. He coughed, his throat soon becoming raw. He whimpered at his now sore throat, tears coming to his eyes. He sobbed softly into his pillow, gripping the blankets.

He heard a noise and jumped up, trembling. He looked around the dark room, which was filled with moonlight that flooded in through the window. In the corner he saw a shadow figure, red eyes staring back at him.

Frank hid underneath the blankets, shaking violently. He wanted Gerard... he _needed_ Gerard... The figure stepped closer, and Frank could tell they wore a hood over their head. "G-Gerard?" Frank whimpered out.

"Nope." He saw them smirk, knowing by their voice that they were a male. In their smirk was fangs, and Frank shook harder. "You're so adorable when you're scared," they smirked more.

"P-please..." Frank whimpered.

"Aww, begging are we?" They now stood right in front of Frank, pulling the blanket from him and down his shoulder. Frank shook more as they tilted his head back. The man leaned down and bit into his neck hard.

Frank felt him begin to drink, and he soon began to feel lightheaded. He knew he was being drained of his blood, just where was Gerard? He tried calling out to him, but the vampire covered his mouth.

They soon pulled away, and Frank was too weak to move. "Your little vampire is illegal. He's a criminal. The authorities are after him. And you. He will be destroyed no matter what. You are assigned to this job, Frank. If you don't do it, somebody will. You are trusted. Your mother puts all trust in you. Don't let her down, Frank. Don't let all humankind down."

Frank opened his eyes, and the vampire was gone. _W-what? S-stake Gerard... I can't..._ Frank began to sob. _I can't..._


End file.
